A flat panel lens may include a wedge-shaped light-transmissive material. Light rays which originate at the thin end of the wedge may fan out as they propagate inside the wedge through a series of internal reflections striking the internal surfaces at progressively increasing angles until the angle of reflection is less that the critical angle, wherein the light rays then emerge collimated from a surface of the wedge. Alternatively, the reverse path may also be used in that light which enters the wedge on the surface may be focused at the thin end. In addition to the reflections on the angled internal surfaces, the light waves may also reflect off an end reflector located at the thick end of the wedge. However, current end reflectors tend to be inefficient. Consequently some of the light propagating through the lens may be lost.